


Mating Calls

by Tashilover



Category: Detroit: Become Human
Genre: Crack Fic, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 10:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15884238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashilover/pseuds/Tashilover
Summary: Prompt: Gavin has a stupid superpower.





	Mating Calls

**Author's Note:**

> https://dbh-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/717.html?thread=18637#cmt18637

When asked what his favorite season was, Gavin always said Winter. He said he enjoyed the sight of falling snow, the smell of holiday cookies, and the anticipation of opening presents on Christmas morning.

Which was all a fucking lie. He _hated_ the backbreaking work of shoveling snow from his driveway. He _loathed_ the nauseating, overly-sweet stench of holiday frosting, and he _detested_ Christmas shopping with a fiery passion of a thousand suns. Every Winter he caught the flu and would be forced to stay in bed for an entire week, eating up his leave time.

Despite all of it, Gavin's retirement plans involved moving to Alaska so he would never experience another warm season ever again. Because Gavin Reed had a particular ability nobody else knew about.

He could hear bugs fucking.

"Everyone can hear bugs fucking," said his older brother after Gavin told him about it. "That's why the cicadas scream every Spring."

No, those were called mating calls. What Gavin heard was a different noise.

" _Fuck yeah, baby. Look at that thorax. Shake it, shake it!"_

_"Oh god, I'm spilling into you. Ohhh... Have my babies. Have all twenty thousand of them..."_

_"Yes! Yes! Yes! You feel so good! God, your pheromones drive me crazy!"_

Gavin didn't understand why he could hear all of this. It certainly didn't encourage him to become a entomologist. One of the reasons why Gavin moved to Detroit in the first place was to get away from that noise. If he never heard a bug fucking again, it would be too soon.

 

 

 

 

 

In this day and age, it was almost impossible not to have cameras aimed at every corner of the city. Yet somehow a killer found the perfect blinspot to commit his horrific act. Two people, an android and a human, were found stabbed to death in the middle of a basketball court. There were no eyewitnesses, no cameras, and no idea who could've done it.

Due to the rise of violence between human and android neighborhoods, Fowler wanted this solved quickly and quietly. He assigned Anderson, Gavin, and the goddamn android to the case.

Gavin didn't see the point of his being here. Within seconds Connor already had reconstructed how the killer came upon the victims and took them by surprise.

"That's perfect," Anderson said, as if he did any of the work. Lazy bum. "Do you know where the killer ran off to?"

"Unfortunately no," said Connor. "There are seven possible directions the killer could've taken. It's best we narrow down the choices before we go searching blindly."

Anderson nodded. "I agree. If the killer is still in the area, no one should go alone. Oi, Reed! Got any input to add?"

Not really. Gavin slowly scanned the area, hoping to see a clue the goddamn android didn't catch.

Then, he heard something.

" _C'mon big momma, let me in. I want it... I want it..."_

The basketball court was devoided of all plantlife, so it took Gavin a minute to locate the noise. He followed the sound to a nearby bench, and sitting on top were two spiders. One female, one male. The male spider was slowly inching forward the female, moving its little legs this way and that, trying to entice and seduce.

" _Oooh, baby, you're so sweet. Let me in... I want it..."_

Gavin did not have the ability to understand insects unless they were horny. Over the years he's caught dozens of butterflies hoping to have a conversation, but their words were deaf to his ears.

The male spider kept at it. " _Getting closer, sexy. Yeah, yeah, you like my dancing? It's all for you. That's right."_

Gavin suddenly had an idea. He reached out and plucked the little spider off of the bench, holding him firmly between finger and thumb. In his grasp, the spider flailed.

" _NO! No, you asshole! I was so close! Put me down, she was digging it!"_

"Were you here when these people were killed?"

" _What? Of course I was. The scent of fresh blood always gets the ladies horny..."_

"Did you see where the killer ran to?"

" _Dude, let me down! I'm so hard it hurts..."_

"Tell me where the killer ran off to and I'll put you down."

" _God! Fine! He went that way!"_ The spider pointed with one of his legs _. "Now can you please put me down? That girl puts the 'Thor' into 'Thorax' and I need to tap that."_

Disgusted, Gavin set the spider down near the female. He turned towards the others, ignoring their befuddled looks. "I think the killer went that way."

Down on the bench, he heard the spider squeal.

" _Fuck yeah!"_

**Author's Note:**

> I looked up bug sex for this fic.


End file.
